tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Will You Won't You
Will You Won't You (Take Me To The Railway Show?) is a song featured in The Great Race. The song is sung by the majority of the characters in the special. Lyrics :Duck: It's gonna be special! :It's gonna be great! :Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight :Edward, Norman, Stanley and Duck: Please Sir, I beg you :I just have to know :Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Henry: Take me, Sir :I pull the heaviest trains :I'm such a mighty engine, Sir :It's never a strain :(Gordon laughs) :Gordon: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess :It's hard to find a better engine for the express :Sir Topham Hatt: Mmm, precisely! :Gordon: But...I didn't mean not to take me, Sir! :Philip: Haha! :I know I'm kinda small, Sir :But I'm not a beginner :I had a race with Gordon once :And I was the winner! :Gordon: Oh... :(Philip yelps) :Diesel: You ought to take me, Sir :I'm modern and new :Your first diesel ever :I'm loyal, kind and true :Percy, Emily and Sidney: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight :Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Please Sir, I beg you :You can't tell me no :James: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Flynn and Belle: Fast engines :Henry and Daisy: Long engines :Bill, Ben, Marion and Timothy: Tough engines :Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines :Salty, Porter and Paxton: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go :Cranky: I'm not goin' anywhere. :Oliver, Bert, Rex and Mike: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Stephen: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Duck, Donald and Douglas: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight :Please Sir, we're beggin' :Ya just can't say no :Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Thomas: Will you won't you take me to the (wears out) Railway Show...? :(Gordon, James and Diesel laugh) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Bert * Rex * Mike * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Winston (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Owen (cameo) Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert and Sir Topham Hatt * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Porter, Paxton and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas and Oliver * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Rob Rackstraw as Flynn * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Marion and Daisy * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Mike * Tom Stourton as Rex * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Kerry Shale as Scruff and Diesel * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley and Cranky * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff and Diesel * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley and Flynn * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Paxton and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas and Oliver * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Marion and Daisy * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert and Sir Topham Hatt * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Mike * Tom Stourton as Rex * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * John Hasler as Rheneas * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip In Other Languages Trivia * Philip references the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. * Diesel mentions that he is the Fat Controller's first diesel engine, which is most likely intended to be a reference to Pop Goes the Diesel. * In the US version, when Duck, Stanley, Edward, and Norman sing "Please Sir, I beg you, I just have to know", they sing it one at a time, but in the UK version, they sing it at the same time. * This is the only song featured in The Great Race which does not have an alternate version of it. Gallery File:TheGreatRace30.png File:TheGreatRace31.png File:TheGreatRace32.png File:TheGreatRace33.png File:TheGreatRace34.png File:TheGreatRace35.png File:TheGreatRace36.png File:TheGreatRace37.png File:TheGreatRace38.png File:TheGreatRace39.png File:TheGreatRace40.png File:TheGreatRace41.png File:TheGreatRace42.png File:TheGreatRace43.png File:TheGreatRace44.png File:TheGreatRace45.png File:TheGreatRace46.png File:TheGreatRace47.png File:TheGreatRace48.png File:TheGreatRace49.png File:TheGreatRace50.png File:TheGreatRace51.png File:TheGreatRace52.png File:TheGreatRace53.png File:TheGreatRace54.png File:TheGreatRace55.png File:TheGreatRace56.png File:TheGreatRace57.png File:TheGreatRace58.png File:TheGreatRace59.png File:TheGreatRace60.png File:TheGreatRace61.png File:TheGreatRace62.png File:TheGreatRace63.png File:TheGreatRace64.png File:TheGreatRace65.png Music Video File:Will You Won't You - Music Video Category:Songs